


The Chronicles of Odin Dark - (featuring Niles).

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Owain has a "fantasy".





	The Chronicles of Odin Dark - (featuring Niles).

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it. This is based off this tumblr post: http://kirnura.tumblr.com/post/167398905636
> 
> Content warning for mentions of erotic asphyxiation. Thanks for reading <3

“I have a fantasy about us, Niles.” Owain blurted out. It’s blunt, and sudden; but Niles is used to him talking like that when he isn’t being verbose.  
He prefers it when Owain uses less words; when he doesn’t make everything sound majestic or overcomplicated.

(One time, he asked Niles to “asphyxiate” him, instead of asking to be choked. Niles choked on his laughter.)

“About you.” His cheeks are flushed pink - so it must be _that_ type of fantasy. 

Niles smiled. 

“Tell me more.”

“...I’ve already composed it,” Niles hadn’t realized Owain was talking about his writing. Instead of only blabbering nonsense about his aching blood and Eldritch smackdowns, Owain started writing it down. He had a trilogy published; and even if he wouldn’t admit it, Niles was proud. “It’s long. I shall email it to you!” 

He never thought Owain would write something erotic - The Chronicles of Odin Dark were mostly read by teenagers. His audience would be too young to read his latest work. 

Yet whatever Owain wrote, there was one person who would definitely read it.

-  
Niles wasn’t in a hurry to read Owain’s “fantasy”, but he wanted to do it when Owain wasn’t home for a while. Owain usually only left for a few hours, and that wasn’t nearly enough time to learn everything his story had. He wanted to surprise Owain with whatever this fantasy would teach him. 

And around a week later, he left to see his family over in Ylisse. He was staying the night there. Niles was finally alone - and he had nothing better to do.

He sat down in front of the computer he and Owain shared - and he opened incognito mode. The document XxAchingBloodxX@spicymail.com attached was titled “Niles”. 

-

__

_“In the dead of the night, a nimble bandit made his way through the trees. Stealthily, he was avoiding capture from the kingdom of Nohr’s forces. He was wanted for treason, espionage, thievery, and crimes against the state. He was a talented archer, despite having his right eye mysteriously covered by a leather eyepatch. His name was Niles, and he had dared to disrespect the king - even though this criminal served the prince, Leon. ”_  
It was obvious that Owain based his characters off of his friends. Laslow was obviously Inigo, and Odin was obviously himself. He thought changing Severa’s name to Selena was lazy though - but him changing Leo’s name to Leon surprised Niles even more.  
And he hadn’t even changed Niles’ name this time. In Owain’s trilogy, Niles was Zero.

That was completely beside the point, though. Niles was already one paragraph in, and there wasn’t anything sexy - was it not the type of fantasy Niles was looking for? He decided to text Owain.

_nerd_  
20:19 im reading it  
**20:20 What do you think?**  
20:20 is this a fantasy about me or  
just another fantasy genre story?  
**20:22 Keep on reading it.**

Niles used CTRL+F and searched the document for “fuck”. Then “dick”, “cock”, and “penis”. He found nothing, so he decided to keep reading.

_“It was there in those woods that I, Odin Dark, met him. His blue eyes seemed to hold the ocean, his curly hair caught my eyes. We were both outcasts - we were both on the run, even if it was for different reasons.”_

Niles thought it was cute - it was romantic, and poetic. But it wasn’t lewd.

The story was descriptive, and it was set in the same world The Chronicles of Odin Dark were set in. The kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido were in a deadlocked conflict, and Odin, Selena and Laslow were sent to the world of these two kingdoms to stop a dragon from destroying the world. 

(One time, Niles asked why the royal families in his world were so similar to Leon and Takumi’s families - Odin said it just felt right. It felt like he had been in this world.) 

Odin and Niles met in the woods, and over a campfire had shared their stories. They decided to run away together, and after a run from authorities, they ended up taking up refuge in a small Hoshidan village near the border, living with a young girl named Mozu. 

_“We lived off the rice crops and quietly lived together, while fighting off fiends in the night. We defended its farmlands, my magical proving itself useful and Niles using his precise aim. At the price of defending the small township from faceless and crooks, we enjoyed a share in the harvests, and the folk ignored the “Wanted” posters with our faces on them. I was truly happy.”_

In the trilogy, they killed this dragon, Anankos, at the end. Niles couldn’t tell if this was set before or after the events of it, and he couldn’t tell how it was a fantasy - until he read the end.  
_“One peaceful night, as he and I lay side by side - there was a sudden and abrupt scream. Outside, the Nohrian army was marching - there were paladins, and all these soldiers were armed. The village was slowing going aflame, faceless were destroying houses._

_I looked at him - and he was completely calm. Among all this chaos, and all the screams, he stood up._

_And he held my hand.”_

-

Owain came home late the next afternoon. 

“Owain,” Niles stood in the doorway, and smirked. “Welcome home.”  
He leaned in and gave Owain the usual “welcome back” kiss, but instead of going back, he leaned in to Owain’s ear, and put his hand on Owain’s.

“If you can ask me to choke you,” Niles whispered, “then you can just ask me to hold your hand.”

Owain nearly fainted from embarassment.


End file.
